


Save the King

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Protocol Save the King was not a protocol Tony had come up with. And he sometimes wish it never existed. Stephen, thinks otherwise.





	Save the King

_“Boss, power is at 15% and dropping. 14, 13, 12, 11, 10-“_

_“Okay, okay! I get it! Send out the fail safe notice to all Avengers. Get them out of here as soon as possible.”_

_“Initiating protocol Save the King-“_

_“Wait, what? Fri, baby girl, what do you mean-“_

_“Boss, it’s been a pleasure and honor to work with you for so long. Please, you and the others have to win. This, is my final act that I can do to help you and the Planet we call home.”_

_“What!? Friday what are you doing!? No, no, no, no, no!”_

_“Take a deep breath, Doctor Strange will come to get you. Then Thanos' ship will be disabled and ready to be shot down. Good luck, Boss…Love you.”_

_“FRIDAY!”_

With a strangled gasp, Tony shot up from the bed, gasping, tumbling off the bed and clawing at his chest. Friday, his baby, his little girl- he had to-

_“Master Stark? It’s currently 2:58Am of Saturday. Today marks the One Year Anniversary of the Infinity War Victory for earth-“_

He had stopped listening, not because he wanted to, but the mention of the war had sent him back deeper into the darker parts of his mind. With a choked gasp, the genius tried to get to his feet, only to collapse on to the floor again. Tony had now backed himself into a corner of the room.

The war with Thanos had been long and hard. It lasted almost two whole years before the Avengers had finally taken him down. It took a total of thirty-two plus heros coming together to stop him. New York was brought to it’s knees, much of them got separated from their original teams thus making it harder to operate. Tony had lost all contacts with Peter during those two years and dear God he had to depend on word of mouth that Peter was perfectly okay.

Well, as okay as Peter could be during a war like this. Tony himself ended up being dragged to the moon by Lockjaw; pet to the Royal Inhuman family. At first he was very confused as to why he was taken there, until he saw their technology. Then he understood, he spent a few days there working on making a few EMPs. Nothing like what they had on Earth. He made these with the intentions of bringing down Thanos' main ship.

When the time came to out the plan in action, Everything fell apart. Tony ended up using the Iron Legion to get everyone off the ship. He had full intentions of staying on the ship with the stones and Thanos to blow it up. He had come to the choice, if he was going to die, he at least wanted to die knowing he saved his friends and died a hero. Sure, what was left of the human population, not everyone would see him as a hero. Some would. But he was just so tired, and perhaps, with this final act, he could finally close his eyes and rest.

However, FRIDAY had other plans along with the other Avengers. She had a protocol by the name of Save the King, the protocol allowed her to take full control of the suit be it if he had intentions of pulling a suicide mission. She had him ejected from the suit Into the ocean as she implanted herself into the ship, and corrupted the ships main system. Thus, shutting it down and crashing it into the ocean where she then had it explode.

Friday had sacrificed herself to not only finally give the Avengers a winning chance, but she had sacrificed herself for the sake of her creator over anything else. Friday, unlike Jarvis, didn’t have a emotional attachment with the other Avengers other than with one person who wasn’t Rhodey, Pepper, Happy or Peter. She lived to serve and assist Tony and Tony alone. Her loyalty was always with him before anyone. And she proved it that day a year ago, when she made the ultimate choice to give humanity a fighting chance after two years of hell.

 _“Master Stark? Master Stark I have contacted Doctor Strange and he is on his way. Please try to hold on until then.”_ Tony let out a sob, tears finally spilling down his face. That wasn’t his Friday, that wasn’t his baby girl, he wanted Friday back. But he knew better than anyone that wasn’t going to happen.

Many people would see his crying over a AI stupid, childish even. But when he reported what had happened to the rest of the Avengers; it had been Stephen who first showed him sympathy. It has been him who showed anger first before Rhodey, and Peter soon joined in. Her loss had been felt by everyone, of course no one could fully understand the breakdown Tony had. This had been the second child he had lost, he couldn’t loose another.

Tony wouldn’t mourn her death however. Not until the end of the war. When he had woken up in a hospital with Stephen, Rhodey, Happy and Pepper by his side he was quite. Nodded and shook his head as they asked how he was feeling. Eventually all of the Heros where put in the same room together, there they got the news of their victory, there everyone but him broke out I to cheers. It had been Stephen who noticed his lack of cheer. It was him who asked Tony if he was alright. And when Tony looked up at him, eyes full of tears, a look of utter hurt and insecurity, it had been Stephen who immediately understood. He had been the one to take him into his arms and hold him as he fell apart right there and then, loud sobs escaped him, his body shook from the force of them.

Stephen had been the one to hold him so tightly, mumbling words of comfort as best as he could to the broken man. Words and phrases such as; _I’m sorry, it’s going to be okay._ To _I know it hurts, I know. And I’m so sorry I don’t understand it, but I’m here for you. You are not alone._ Tony didn’t know if he believed those words, he could only remember himself calling out for his baby girl, as loud as his over worked lungs would allow him, which apparently wasn’t much. Even after an entire year, Tony had trouble Remembering Friday was no longer around, but instead he had his AI; ZERO.

Zero was much like his older sister in abilities with s few extra added bonuses. And even though he promised himself he wouldn’t allow himself to love another AI like he had Jarvis and Friday, he couldn’t stop it. ZERO however was very much strict creation and creator Relationship with Tony. Only spoke when spoken to, only took orders from Tony and no one else. His Spaniard accent tone didn’t hold the warmth and affection like Friday's and Jarvis's had. He supposed that was a okay, maybe if he lost him too, it wouldn’t hurt so bad?

“Tony? Oh Tony…” head snapping up, the Genius stared up at the grayish green eyes that belonged to Stephen Strange. So full of worry, sadness, sympathy, and care. He hadn’t even noticed when he arrived, his Panicked state of mind tended to do that to him a lot. He was however, aware of when the taller man gently pulled him into his arms, holding him just as tightly as that day a year ago. “Shhh, shhh,” the doctor mumbled, Tony sobbed loudly his voice muffled as he buried his face against the other man’s shoulder. He felt the Sorcerer Supreme rub his back soothingly and place gentle kisses to the side of his head.

Stephen pulled the other male back, cupping Tony’s face between his hands that had been damaged long before all of this happened. With shaking thumbs, he gently stroked away the river of tears that fell from his beloved’s chocolate colored eyes, and his slightly sun kissed skin. “Shhh, shhhh it’s alright. I’m here, I’m here.” He mumbled ever so gently, peppering the other’s face with butterfly kisses. They stayed like that, Tony on his lap, small whimpers escaping him instead of full blown sobs. The doctor keeping his hands on the Genius's face, placing butterfly kisses all over his face between the soft murmurs of _im here, beloved_. And _that’s it, my dear. Let it all out, I’m here I’m not going anywhere._

It felt like hours before Tony had finally calmed down. He was practically limp in Stephen's hold. Small sniffles could be heard from him every now and then, but nothing more. With a small huff, the doctor easily lifted the smaller male into his arms as he got to his feet. Walking over to the large bed covered In silk, he laid the Genius down before crawling into bed next to him. He watched as Tony quickly pressed himself against his chest, the doctor didn’t hesitate for a moment as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Tony drifted to sleep quickly after that, Stephen knew he would have a dreamless night that came with emotional exhaustion.

“I love you, so much.” Stephen mumbled as he kissed the top of the sleeping man’s head. “Zero,”

_“Yes, Master Strange?”_

“Make sure you always are always ready to initiate Protocol Save the King.” The AI was silent for a long moment, which made the man worry, but it was quickly pushed away when he was responded to with a simple and heart warming;

 _“I will always have that protocol ready for my Master.”_ with a small smile, Stephen soon joined the Genius in a dreamless sleep holding him tightly knowing he would he safe.


End file.
